


You Are Rubbish In the Kitchen

by kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli truly is not a Dwarf to have in the kitchen, and Bilbo learns this first hand.</p><p>Pure nuttiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Rubbish In the Kitchen

Kíli was absolute rubbish in the kitchen.

What began as “helping Bilbo prepare dinner,” quickly led to Kíli almost catching a pan on fire, and Bilbo slapping a lid on the pan to prevent it; Kíli cutting his thumb, and Bilbo watching amazed as a Dwarf ran around holding his thumb up in the air. Bilbo had to sit him down, wipe the blood away, and show him the cut was not as bad as he thought, and he was being overly dramatic. Kíli handed Bilbo a cup of breadcrumbs in the same cup Bilbo had just used to measure out oil.

Kíli was absolutely and completely hopeless in the kitchen.

Bilbo sat him down at the dining table to shell peas, and Kíli was silent for far too long.

A silent Dwarf is like a silent toddler: they must be up to something.

Bilbo stuck his head around the corner, finding Kíli crawling on the floor, chasing rolling green peas.

“They won’t stay put, Bilbo!” Kíli cried from underneath the table.

Bilbo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You know what, just go outside. Go outside with your brother and I will call you in for dinner.” Bilbo waved the young Dwarf away.

Torn between crestfallen and glad, Kíli bolted for the door. Bilbo caught his sleeve and planted a kiss on Kíli’s forehead.

“Thank you for trying to help, but you are rubbish in the kitchen.” Bilbo said softly, squeezing the arm he caught.

The crestfallen look disappeared from Kíli, replaced with sheer joy as he bolted to go find his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this with any relationship because it's wide open for interpretation.
> 
> And I wholly blame my friend Sarah for this. A discussion of her brother being rubbish in the kitchen turned into this...


End file.
